


SWRD

by Standuser64



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standuser64/pseuds/Standuser64
Summary: Join Team SWRD as they embark on their journey through Beacon Academy and Remnant along with team's RWBY and JNPR as their exploit's and hijink's ensure around them.





	1. Sebastian Steele

**Well guy's soon my AO3 account should be ready so I can get back on JoJo. But Since there's only a few days before I focus in on that again, I guess I'll start on my new RWBY story.**

**I don't own anything in RWBY beside's my OC's.**

* * *

It was a rainy night in Vale, between Roman Torchwick gang and the White Fang it made walking the street's after dark impossible. A lone figure that night was either brave or stupid enough to walk those street's, he seemed to be wearing a heavy coat that covered his entire body and wore a hood to hide his face. The figure however didn't seem to notice a figure was watching him from one of the rooftops.

This man seemed to be checking his scroll before he stopped and smirked at what he found. "Jackpot." The man said with a toothy grin, upon closer inspection the man had long white hair that went past his shoulders, wore a white long sleeve dress shirt that exposed his toned chest and showed he wore a medallion, white gloves dress pants and shoes. The silver hair man looked to be in his early twenties and had a thin athletic build. The man's arsenal looked only to be a pair of large revolvers he had holstered on his waist.

Knowing his target was in his sight he leaped down from the abandoned hotel's roof and drew his revolvers and charged at the clueless man. When he realized he was close enough he dropped kicked the hooded man into a wall and slouched over from the pain. Wasting no time he began to unload the rounds into him before he saw his target cease to move.

Holstering his revolver's and pulling out a cigar from his pocket, he lit his little treat and turned around to go home. "Was that all? That kid should learn to not bite off more than he could chew." The man said to himself, suddenly he heard something and immediately turned around. His eye's widen that his target was slowly getting up after his execution, a red aura surrounded him and looked to be in less pain than he was when he got up.

The man spit out his cigar as he knew this was were the real fight was gonna begin, but he wasn't gonna give his opponent the chance to start, as his arm's began to twitch. "Hear the lullaby...of Rest In Peace Baby!" he said coolly, then his arms began to rip out of his shirt to show that they were purely mechanical. They instantly transformed into turret's as he launched two small missiles that broke off into smaller one's. Everyone of them hit their target as hooded individual was set ablaze in a blue fire.

The assassin knew know one could survive a full barrage of his missile's, but he was agape as the target was getting up, the only that he destroyed was his coat! With no coat now the figure sported a pair of sunglasses and a red leather jacket with the imprint of a tiger skull on the back, a grey t-shirt with the design of a broken star on it, dark blue jean's and wore a pair of red and white sneaker's. His facial features were short spiky brown hair, a small soul patch. And looked to be no older than 17 or 16.

His weapon was a simple katana and saw in his other hand was the sheathe that carried it. The assassin was getting mad at this kid now, his arm's began to rev up as he began shooting out energy blast's. The kid effortlessly blocked all the shot's with his sword before quickly sheathing it as the two now stood each other down.

His metal arm's retracted blades and then he sprinted toward's his target ready to end this once and for all. Wasting no time either he charged the man too, with each getting closer and closer the assassin failed to notice that the kid's sheath had some sort of trigger on it. Before he could realize it, the kid pulled the trigger on his sheathe and his sword flew out at impressive speed and nailed the assassin right in his gut which must have felt like a cannonball hitting him as he buckled over in pain and past out.

Sheathing his sword once again, the kid kneeled down over the assassin. "Your shinning armor and cool words wont get your far in life pal. It takes alot more than that to take down Sebastian Steele!" Sebastian pointed at himself.

Suddenly he heard clapping and turned around ready to fight whatever bounty hunter came at him next.

What he wasn't expecting was the smoking hot woman standing before him. She had light blonde hair tied back with a bun, wore thin glasses. White long sleeved, pleated top and gauntlet cuffs, her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt and black boots, and to finish it off was a purple and black cape. And oddly enough her weapon seemed to be a simple riding crop.

"Well, well, well...How can I help you miss..." Sebastian whistled at the woman.

With a death threatening glare the woman spoke, "Miss Goodwitch, congratulations Sebastian Steele you've been hand picked to enroll in Beacon Academy." Sebastian looked a bit puzzled by this.

"Wait. You're talking about that high ranked hunter school? Look lady I never went to school, you may have me confused with someone else."

"Mr. Steele come with me, and the professor will answer all your question's. Or would you just like to stay here and deal with bounty hunters every week?" Glynda told him.

With a small grin Steele maid his choice, "Well when you put it like that, I guess I have earned a break. Or maybe Sebastian Steele is getting to be known world wide!" Glynda rolled her eye's at his response and gestured for him to follow her.

 _"Man I hope the reader's out there liked my performance, I'm guessing they aren't gonna like the other guy's so much when compared to me!"_ Sebastian said to himself inside his head.

Sebastian has no idea of the journey he's has just put himself on.

* * *

**Well hoped you guy's enjoyed this little mini chapter I wrote, gosh it feels great to be writing again. Now for the next three chapter's including this, I'd like to see what you guys of where I got the inspiration for my OC's came from.**

**I might have W up tonight will see, have a good day my friends.**

**OK everyone calm down about RWBY JoJo I finally had it removed so my profile could stay up but it's now over at Archive of Our Own under my username Standuser64**


	2. SWRD-Warren Baldrick

**So guys...I know it's been awhile since I was here. But if you were following me on A03 you already know the story, so for now all I want is to relax and just focus back on my team SWRD fic. Also the first RWBY season 4 episode...it was amazing, awesome, great. All that stuff, but without further ado let's get back on track with SWRD and introducing you guys to it's second member.**

**RWBY belong's to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

**All I own are my character's.**

* * *

Like any other night in Atlas, it was cold and that's about it. The Atlas kingdom was well known for it's military strength and influence they held over Remnant thank's to dust. So usually the crime rate in Atlas city's were pretty low, no idiot would be stupid enough to go up against the police here in atlas or the occasional Atleasian Knight 130's that would roam the street's making sure no rule's were being broken. Well that's what Atlas pay's to certain people to make Remnant believe that.

_**Money Wired...** _

**_Contract accepted._ **

**_Objectives: Secure hostage's and take back control of Knight Factory._ **

**_Wolf Dragoons deployed under command of Captain Baldrick._ **

**_Signed, Commander Baldrick._ **

**_Logging Off..._ **

"God I hope I'm making the right decision." Breathed a man wearing a formal suit that had a badge pinned to his chest, as said to himself sitting at a desk with his phone ringing off the hook.

That's what the Police Commissioner has been dealing with all day, apparently 4 hours ago a project manager at one of the Knight factories was forced to be laid off from work today but didn't take too kindly to being told that. He knew he was probably going to get fired today and so pulled a gun out on his boss and hacked into the Knight's control signal through his bosses computer and took control of the 130-Knight model's in that factory and is now holding the boss and all the other factory worker's hostage until the police meet his demands.

So far the police aren't well equipped, or well trained enough to deal with Atleasian Knight's and the military couldn't risk dropping in soldier's or other Knight's into the factory because that would set off the factory's motion sensor's and other Knight's would be under control of the factory's signal. And finally there are no nearby hunter's available that can assist with the situation fast enough under fear that the man inside would kill one of the hostage's. The Police Commissioner was getting hounded by the press, military, and Royalty about the situation and when the hostage's would be freed.

The Commissioner didn't want to meet with the criminal's demand's but he also didn't want to risk the lives of his men by sending them in to try and fight the Knight's. So he was making a call by hiring the services of the Wolf Dragoon's, these guy's are highly equipped mercenaries and ex-soldier's that have a base of operations a couple miles off the coast of Atlas. During the war, they were hired by Atleasian royalty to protect their high value target's from the other kingdom's and succeeded. The Kingdom rewarded them with a base, and now a day's they mostly work for any of the kingdom's and mostly stick to protection and Grimm extermination now. They have two rules, One, they don't kill innocent people or do assassination's, Two, you are not to get in the way of them during a contract. As long as you follow those two rules then you don't have anything to worry about.

"Sir, General Ironwood is on the line and wishes to speak with you, he sound's...disgruntled." His secretary told him through the speaker in his office. With the amount of phone call's he get's he needed an assistant. "Great I wonder what he want's to tell me now." The man sighed picking up the phone and making sure he wasn't about to go death in one of his ear's. "Gordon I wanted an update on what you plan to do about this hostage negotiation **ten minutes ago!** " Ironwood yelled through the phone.

"Listen General you told me to find a way to free those hostage's and let you get back control of your factory. Well I made a decision, and hired the Wolf Dragoon's." He firmly told Ironwood through the phone.

" **You did what?! Do you have any idea how bad this is gonna make the military look an-"** Ironwood shouted before he was cut off.

"Look the Kingdom tasked me with figuring out a solution to deal with this guy and I made my choice, if you have a problem go take it up with the Royalty."

"Oh don't think for a fact I will, and if they even put so much as a scratch on any of that machinery in that factory or I found out they took the blueprint's on the newer Knight's or Oum forbid the Paladin. I will make you give up that badge so fast you wont even recognize you just got sent into early retirement!" Iron finished with fire in his voice, before hanging up.

The Commissioner hanged up his scroll too and rubbed his eye's, sometime's he wishes he would have moved to Vale and joined the Police force over there instead of staying in Atlas. He was hoping these guy's would get the job done fast and with no problem's, he then grabbed a trench coat and began getting ready to get down to the dock's where the factory was at. The gunman wanted to talk with Commissioner now and not one of the negotiator's.

Meanwhile on board a heavily armored Bullhead a Dragoon squad were giving one last check on their gear and weapon's.

The Dragoon's were decked out with heavy armor from head to toe that was colored dark grey, their weapon were standard issue heavy assault dust rifle's equipped with large bayonet's underneath the barrel.

"Listen up, our order's are to save those hostage's and take back control of the factory. And of course, not damaging their precious machinery so much." The captain, explained to the men.

A few chuckle's and laughs were heard from the men's helmet's.

"Anything else Warren?" One of the soldier asked.

Warren's attire was different compared to the Dragoon soldiers, he was wearing a dark steel plate of armor covering his chest and matching shoulder pad's as well an armored left forearm, and his main weapon was his great sword he had sheathed on his back. A black cape that reached the ground, and militaristic boot's and pant's. Warren also had black hair that resembled a spiky crew cut, looked to be 17 at 6'5 and sported a muscled body frame.

"Yeah, these jammer's right here will make us invisible on radar. If that's it were gonna be dropping on the roof, I'll focus on getting the signal back and you ladies get the hostage's."

A light turned green inside the pelican which meant it was time to get to work.

Warren and the soldier's repelled from the Bulldog and onto the roof, and began setting charges in two different spot's on the roof.

"And...now!" Warren commanded.

The charges blew and the small group of soldier's dropped down into a room not far from the hostage's and began opening fire on the knight's and were making their way toward's the next room.

Warren landed in a rather large empty room, that was near pitch black.

"So they send a couple of merc's and a kid, well after this there are gonna be less people around."

"Keep saying that once your behind bar's." Warren lazily said.

Suddenly the room's light's switched on and Warren was temporarily blinded by the sudden light. Once his eye's regained focus, he found that he was completely surrounded by 130-Knight's. On the other side of the room up a flight of the stair's was the the bosses office where the gunman was and the factory's control signal.

"Kid put down that big sword of your's and I wont order these droid's here to tear you to shred's." He ordered the kid.

Warren wasn't paying any attention and drew his greatsword from his huge sheathe on his back.

"Oh well I tried, knight's execute the-"

The gunman was shocked to see that, the merc ran into the horde and began slicing the droid's to pieces with little ease. He was more so surprised at how fast he was doing it, with that much gear he figured that his speed would be terrible. But he looked to be as fast as lion!

"What the, Knight's eliminate the intruder now!" He yelled giving the voice command to the paladin's.

A few started to open fire on Warren but he instantly grabbed a nearby knight and used him as a bullet shield before chucking it and the group of knight's shooting at him. This was looking bad for the gunman, he was running out of mechs fast and might just end up having to use his trump card.

He looked back up to see and his eye's widen to see that all of the knight's were nothing but scrap now, and the kid didn't even have a scratch on him!

"That's it! You forced my hand punk, your making me break out the big gun's!" He walked over to the computer, and pressed a combination of key's.

A large door began to open at the end of the room, and out walked a giant spider droid. It walked on four appendages and was armored to the teeth with two large cannon's on its back and two large claw arm's.

"Meet the Tarantula-600! It's double the size of an average spider droid and pack's three times the fire power! We were gonna unveil it to the military but what's wrong with giving it a little test drive!

The tarantula opened fire with it's two large dust cannon's, and Warren began rolling and dodging the shot's but was getting closer and closer to the mech. Just when he was close enough to deliver a slash from his sword, he was grabbed by the droid and was hoisted into the air.

The spider droid begin applying pressure to Warren which caused him to drop his sword from the extreme amount of pain he was feeling, and was even screaming at this point.

"You actually thought you could get in close to beat the Tarantula, this thing's a walking tank kid what made you think it was a good idea trying to use your sword on it!?"

Warren's left arm began to twitch, and noticed he had enough room to raise it this caused a smirk to appear on his face.

"What made you think I was gonna use my sword?" Warren asked.

The ex employee was confused for a second before he saw the merc's left hand drop down and showed a hole, before he could order the mech to drop him. Warren's left arm shot out a cannonball point blank at the droid's head destroying half of it.

He was speechless as he saw the prototype mech he was working on be destroyed by one person that had a cannon for an arm!

Taking use of the mech short-circuiting, Warren broke free of it's hold climbed on top of it and fired another round straight down at what remained of it's head!

The combined force of Warren's cannon arm and the mech's explosion arm launched him into the sky and right through the window of the bosses office.

Before the man could raise his pistol, Warren sucker-punched him with his metal hand instantly knocking out the gunman and breaking a couple of bone and teeth in the process.

"Ugh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning. Hey, you alright?" Warren asked the tied down hostage figuring he was the factory's boss.

He couldn't hear him on the account that his mouth was gagged but figured he was okay.

Warren walked over to the computer and the server it was connected to and smashed both of them with his mechanical fist. Suddenly Warren heard a beeping and pulled out his scroll.

"Talk to me."

"Warren we got the hostage's and all of them are fine...but we lost a couple guy's."

"How many?"

"Half, we lost Half the squad Warren. You know your uncle isn't gonna be happy."

"I know, I'll figure something out. Get the hostage's out and wait for me at the bullhead." Warren sighed over the phone, his Uncle hadn't been too happy with him over his last few mission's and with this he's gonna have my head over this.

Warren, the Dragoon's and the hostage's exited the factory as reporter's surrounded them with question's. bright light's, and flashes from camera's.

"Did the Kingdom hire you to help?"

"Were any of the hostage's hurt?"

"Is it true your only 17 but you have the experience of a veteran?"

Warren and his guy's walked through them, and were stopped as Commissioner Gordon and the police stopped them from following them back to the Bullhead. They got loaded on to the ship and were heading home to base.

"Sir Commander-I mean, your uncle want's to talk with you." A Dragoon soldier said, as he handed him his scroll.

"Hello uncle. Look I'm sorry but I thoug-"

"Stop right there, I don't want to hear it. This is the fourth time I've gotten report's of you not following my order's and disobeying them and endangering the lives of our men!"

"Uncle I thought it would be better If I went alone to the signal while the guy's sec-" Warren explained before cut off again by his uncle.

"You think I didn't think of that as well?! I knew that plan would be too risky because even through our soldiers were more trained and equipped, they had superior number's compared to us! We all can't be like you Warren!"

"Alright, how many week's am I gonna be grounded for not doing any mission's?"

"Not this time, I have something different in mind. Pack your thing's I'm sending you to Beacon Academy."

" **WHAT?!** " Warren shouted through the scroll.

"I have more than enough experience to go toe to toe with a hunter, and I'll already learned everything there about being a hunter from you and...and dad." Warren saying that last part a little depressed.

"I know for a fact that your father would want you to go to Beacon, It'll be a good experience from you." Warren's Uncle reasoned sounded much more calm and caring.

"Alright, alright, Uncle. I'll do it for you, so when do I leave?" Warren asked, finally calming down.

"Within the week."

"Alright, I'll pack once I get to base. Love ya."

"Love you too nephew."

Warren ended the call, and finally took a seat and began rubbing his eye's.

This was going to be an interesting year for Warren Baldrick.

* * *

**Well I hoped you guy's liked this slightly bigger intro chapter I made for Warren. Seeing how I never came back here after I wrote Sebastian I felt I owed you guy's that much. Also I hope me writing fight scenes are getting better for you guy's, if not fill free to leave some notes and tips for me in your comment's.**

**Alright now I gotta go get lunch and watch the new episode's of JoJo and Drifter's.**

**SEE YA!**


	3. SWRD-Ryo Haundo

**Alright I'm loving all the improvement's in RWBY season 4, so far in these two episode's this might be my favorite season. Without further ado, enjoy meeting the third member of SWRD.**

* * *

Deep within the forest's of Vale, near the outskirt's mountain Glenn lied a supply factory of some kind. Though, ever since the place was overrun by the Grimm nature had seem to be slowly taking back the decrepit city. This factory however, seemed to be the least destroyed and was generating light from inside. But who could still be living here in an abandoned city?

"This is Ox check in." A White fang member reached to his ear to press the speaker to speak back. "Crane here at the front entrance, as usual all clear."

"Hey." asked the White fang guard next to him.

"What, man I swear if you ask again about why where here I wi-" He replied back to his friend sounding annoyed.

"No not that, have you heard about the...drifter?" His friend asked, trying to sound mysterious.

"Again with that garbage? Look that's nothing more than a stupid story traveling around the White Fang." Crane explained, having heard enough of the drifter for one day.

"But not even the boss has given us a good reason about why a couple of our depot's and dust cache building's have been getting destroyed. All the guy's remember is this guy appearing out of nowhere and taking them down before they have a chance to see him." The guard said, trying to get his friend into admitting the drifter is real.

"You would think that because you never listen when the boss, clearly explained that they were destroyed due to some police task force tha-" Crane replied, before hearing his earpiece cut in.

"This is bear, we have an intruder in-aghh!" the transmission cut out.

Crane and his backup were instantly alerted and awaited order's from Ox.

"Badger! Wolverine! Stop them, whoever the intruder is we can't afford another lose of one of the factory's!" Viper ordered his men.

Crane was hearing blade's clash and gunshot's being fired through the headset, and it didn't sound like any of his brother's were winning. Crane-2 leaned in closer trying to hear as Crane was the only one with the earpiece.

Suddenly Crane could hear nothing over the headset.

"Badger, Wolverine! Check in! Repeat check in!" Ox yelled through the headset.

"Ba-Badger here...Crane he's heading toward's you." Crane could then hear the Badger operator pass out.

"Crane stop that intruder now! You know what's at stake!" Ox ordered his last patrol outside of the building.

Crane-1 and 2 were taking the safeties off their gun's and were ready for whatever the intruder would throw at them.

"Where is he?! Badger said he was heading toward's us!" Crane-2 asked frantically.

"Shutup! this is the only door in the entire building! Whoever this is, he'll have to go through us!" Crane-1 replied quickly, trying to keep the both of them calm.

"What if he tries using a window?" The intruder asked.

"Yeah what if he tries a win-!" Crane-2 asked, before the both of them realized who that was and instantly turn around. Only for the intruder to grab both of their head's and slam them together knocking them right out.

"I admit, the Drifter name is more better than just intruder." Drifter said to the unconscious guard's.

A black sleeveless gi, metallic arm and knee bracer's, a white utility belt of some kind, and to finish it off was a grey mask that covered the lower portion of his face. And the little facial features he had was messy white hair and blue eye's. Strangely enough, there seemed to be some character imprinted on his gi in the upper left portion of his chest.

In his hand was his weapon which appeared to be about the size of a broadsword, but the grip of the blade was similar to that of a tonfa.

The man known as Drifter walked around the building till he noticed the building's power junction box. Knowing what this could do, with one swing of his weapon he started to climb the building as the power box shot out spark's.

Inside a group of White Fang had their weapon's aimed at the door expecting the intruder to come through the front door.

"Listen up!" Ox roared to his group of soldier's that instantly got their attention.

"If that guy manage's to destroy this place and all the dust we have stored here, just like all the other one's... Adam is gonna be wanting word's with all of you." Ox growled sadistically.

Those word's sent chill's and goosebumps down every White Fang that was in the room. When compared to Ox, he was very different from the usual White Fang. Ox stood at seven feet tall, and there was only one sleeve on his uniform while the other one was ripped off and the arm was completely inked in a tribal tattoo. His mask pattern was more red than white, with a half circle resembling a ring in the middle of the mask. And lastly he slung a large sledgehammer over his shoulder.

Suddenly the room's power shut off, which meant the light's powered down as well.

"What happened to the lights?!" One member shouted out.

"I can't see!" Another shouted.

Drifter dropped down from a window and landed right in the middle of the disoriented group and began neutralizing them with quick jab's and kick's while also getting rid of their weapon's before they could use them.

" _Fools, if they weren't wearing those mask's they would be having an easier time adjusting to the darkness."_ The Drifter thought to himself, as he known the White Fang was a faunus group.

The light's were sputtering on and off, the few White Fang that were left were having a hard time trying to get a line of sight on the intruder. Ox realized they were completely useless as they allowed one guy to get into the building and where getting picked off one by one by the guy's fighting style, he would have to step in and take care of this personally.

Ox leaped over the railing and landed on the ground with a loud thud! At this time all the White Fang but Ox had been eliminated, they layed groaning on the floor with some of their weapon's being cut in half.

"So you must be the Drifter. Impressive, you took care of my men pretty quickly. What was that? A minute?" Ox asked the Drifter.

"56 second's actually, I took a bit longer climbing the wall." Drifter replied back.

"Well the boss is tired of you blowing up our dust supply's. So I'm gonna have to make you stop doing that, let's start by breaking those legs!" Ox roared attempting to swing his sledgehammer at him.

The Drifter began to easily dodge every swing from his hammer before he began to attack with his weapon. However he underestimated this Fang's combat experience with that massive hammer of his.

With all his strength he swung down his blade on Ox's hammer as he was hoping it could cut it in half. All that did was give Ox the chance to punch him right in his face that sent him flying into nearby crates.

Drifter was a little dizzy, but he knew now he was going to half to start fighting more seriously. One more slip up like that and his life could be over.

"Ahahahahaha! You actually thought you could break my sledge with that little knife!? You'd be better off using your shoe's as a weapon!" Ox said, as he let out a laugh.

"I underestimated you, I guess I'll have to start taking this seriously." Drifter replied firmly.

The Ox stopped laughing, as he seemed to be offended by this, and activated his weapon's second phase as the back of his hammer opened up to reveal a rocket.

"Let's see you dodge my hammer now!" He roared out.

His hammer was coming out much more fast as now Drifter was having a hard time dodging his swing's. He jumped back up to the second story railing.

"Aw what's the matter? Scared!?" Ox tried taunting him.

While he was trying to bully the Drifter back into fighting him, he didn't notice that the edges of his sword began to glow red. The Drifter began to start swiping with his weapon as it was now shooting out red dust energy slashes.

The Ox tried raising his hammer to try and block the energy slashes from hitting him and was surprised to see none of Drifter's attack had hit him. Before he could talk back to him, he realized that his hammer felt lighter and looked down to see a piece had fell off. Then his entire hammer was falling to pieces.

However the Rocket part of his hammer shot off and when Ox turned around to realize where it was going. He saw that it was going to crash into the smashed crate of dust crystal's he sent the Drifter flying into.

When the hammer hit the dust, one side of the entire building collapsed into rubble and fire, while Ox was unlucky enough to be sent flying out of the factory before crashing hard into the dirt probably breaking a few of his bones in the landing.

While Ox was struggling to get up, he forgot to notice the intruder standing above his exploded and broken body.

"From what I can tell you have a broken femur, If there's any chance you can get out of hear before the Grimm come here to investigate. Tell your boss...that one clan member survived from Mystral." He said coldly to Ox.

The Drifter than began to walk away before vanishing into the treeline's. Suddenly Ox heard Beowolf call's which meant they would be here very soon.

* * *

**Well that's three down and one to go before were we can officially get started!**

**As always leave me tip's for improvement and I will see you guy's next time.**


	4. SWRD-Dong Li

**Alright guy's the final member of SWRD sorry it's taken so long, been busy with work and just generally playing Overwatch with my friends. But after this chapter is done, I'll be getting back to work on...something else. Now without further ado let's finish building this team and in the future get them into the world of RWBY!**

**RWBY belong's to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (RIP)**

* * *

The sun began to set within the Vale forest, not many people would venture this far into Grimm territory except for two reason's. Either hunter's where looking to find either a rare or exotic type of Grimm to kill and collect their trophy. Or it was treasure hunter's looking for ancient ruin's to see if anything valuable could be found inside and see if they could sell it for a price.

A lone figure is seen walking through the wood's carefully observing a map to assure himself he was going the right way. The figure looked to be around 18 or 19 and was about 5'10, had black moptop stlye hair with blue highlight's, wore a dark blue tang suit jacket tucked in with no sleeve's, and black pant's and a pair of boot's. A closer look showed he carried a pair of twin hook sword's on his back.

"Hmm based on the map I should be getting close to the temple, if my hunch is right then what im looking for should be in there. I really also need to stop talking to myself by the way." It wasn't long until he looked up after clearing through the forest and looked up from the map and saw the temple. The temple was made out of stone and was built into the side of the mountain which probably lead inside.

"Jackpot." He said with a huge grin on his face.

As he was just about to enter the temple he stopped himself when he heard howl's coming from Beowulf's all around him. He turned around to see Beowulf's and even Ursa's slowly come out from behind the tree's, it occurred to the young man that they were probably stalking him here.

"Well! Are we gonna get started or what?! Nice piece of meat right here c'mon!" He yelled at the grimm gripping his sword's ready to take them all on.

The Grimm let out a series of howl's and roar's as they charged at the lone human, but so did the adventurer as well and charged the grimm head on ready to pound them into the dust.

It began as the figure slid underneath a Beowulf and shoved his hook sword's into it's chest as it let out a painful roar before launching himself off the ground and removing the sword's from the Grimm's chest. Two ursa's than tried to claw him but he reacted quickly by catching both of their paw's with his hook's and then forcibly removing them with one quick pull.

At this point the grimm were figuring out that they couldn't attack him at close range, so they began backing up to charge from farther away. But the adventurer knew what the Grimm were trying to do.

"What's the matter you don't like being next to me!? Get over here!" He then pressed some sort of switch as the hook end's of his sword's fell to the ground as they seemed to be connected by chain's that were inside the sword's he was using.

He then began swinging all around him hooking Grimm by their head's and paw's and was swinging them around like they were on a merry go around. With one final move he slammed the two grimm he had hooked into the ground causing an earthquake and scaring off the remaining Grimm. He then clicked the switches on his sword and the hook's immediately reeled back in and then sheathing them on his back.

"Now then, before I was rudely interrupted. Let's see what kind of goodies this place has." He then finally entered the temple unaware that a mysterious group was watching him enter the temple.

The temple looked to be hundred's of year's old based on how old the stone was and the fact that moss was overgrowing at some part's. He found an old torch holder with a burnt out torch still attached, knowing that it would be more darker inside the temple he pulled a lighter from his pocket and relighted the torch and took it with him.

Finally he came upon the alter in the main chamber, in the middle of the room atop a pedestal was a small but rather hefty gold idol that resembled a person but with a large head. As he took one step he heard what sounded like a mechanism loading, realizing immediately what this was he reeled his head back and dodged the dart that was fired from the wall.

"Li you idiot! How could you not think that this place wouldn't have a booby trap!" The figure known as Li cursed to himself. Looking closer at the ground Li noticed that some of the stone tile were labeled with these obviously foot size switches.

Stepping with the back of his heel's he carefully stepped on part's of the tiles that weren't the switches and made it to the center of the room where his prize would be. Li suddenly had a big smile on his face as he looked down on the golden idol.

"Three years...three good year's I wasted trying to find you. Alot of people said I couldn't do it, well there idiot's know because your sitting here right in my face." Li slowly reached his hand's out as he wrapped his finger's around the artifact. Very slowly he lifted it off it's pedestal and waited a few second's and was relieved that he didn't activate another trap.

"Oh my Oum. I could have sworn that there would have been some sort of tr-" Li was cut off as he heard a heavy mechanism and then the floor began to shake. He was struggling to stand before he noticed something on the ceiling and then focused on it to reveal there was a rather large sphere in the ceiling that could only mean one thing.

"Oh...crap!" Li than rolled away to dodge the giant boulder from falling on him and then, Li began to sprint out of the room not caring about the shooting dart's he was triggering as he was more worried about not getting flattened by the boulder.

He was getting closer and closer to the exit but the boulder was gaining more momentum at this point as it was very close to Li. Making one last ditch effort, Li put all of his strength into his leg's and launched himself out of the temple barely dodging the boulder as it slammed against the entrance to the temple before it crumbled into rubble.

Li was breathing heavily at this point as he had just survived being smashed to death, his breathing was cut short as he heard weapon's being cocked. Not wanting to look up but having no choice, he saw gun's being pointed at him by goon's with black and red suit's and in the middle stood the infamous Roman Torchwick.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend Dong." Roman said to Li as he crouched down to look at him.

"I prefer Li, Roman. Now what do you want Roman." Li angrily asked, Roman removed the cigar from his mouth and slowly blowed smoke into his face. "You see, once again Dong there is nothing you can posses what I can just simply...take." Roman explained casually, as he took the artifact out of Li's hand.

"With this little guy here, he's gonna help finance some very important friend's of mine." Roman said as he stood back up observing the idol in his hand.

Li took the chance as Roman was eyeing his artifact which he rightfully acquired to try and draw his sword's. However, the instant his finger's touched his sword's, Roman's goon's got closer and readied to fire their gun's.

This only made Roman laugh as he motioned his hired men to remove Li of his sword's on his back.

"What made you think you could actually take back this little guy with those sword's of yours?" Roman asked Li, what would probably be the last time he would ever see Li.

Dong Li made sure to Look Torchwick right in the eye when he told him this next part. "What make's you think I was going to use my sword's?" Roman looked confused for a second before he noticed Li's eye's suddenly flash blue.

Li then slammed his fist's into the ground which caused electricity to travel through Roman's goons. Suddenly Li launched himself off the ground and delivered a series of fast electric jab's into Roman's chest before delivering a final high kick that shot Roman back against a tree. Wasting no time Li picked his sword's back up and fastened them against his back and then finally picking up the idol and began sprinting off to his vehicle.

The shock was wearing off Torchwick's men as they saw Li running into the forest.

" **WHAT DO I PAY YOU IDIOT'S FOR?! GO GET HIM!"** Roman shouted at them, They suddenly began running after Li and was shooting blindly into the forest hoping to get a lucky shot off of him.

Meanwhile Li was sprinting through the forest while also dodging bullet's being fired at him, remembering where he had left it, he finally saw his ticket out of here! The Crimson Tiger! Li had named his custom motorcycle which had a platinum white body and red pinstripe markings,30 inch tire installed in the back, and four muffler's. This thing was a beast of a bike!

"Oh baby how I missed you!" Li shouted as he hoped onto his bike and started the ignition.

Roman and his men were getting closer before Li burned rubber and got the hell out of dodge leaving Roman empty handed for once. As Roman heard Li screaming into the night over his prize.

"Ugh great, she isn't gonna be happy about this." Roman admitting to himself that he was gonna have to break the new's to Cinder about this.

Once Li had made it back to Vale he already had a buyer lined up for when he would get hold of the idol. They met at a certain location and Li was paid for his hard work and wold finally have enough to afford what he had always wanted since he was a kid. But that could wait until morning as he had a very long and exhausting day. Driving his bike back to his apartment, he parked it in his spot and started climbing the stair's back but was a little surprised when he saw his neighbor and best friend getting back into his apartment as well.

"So Sebastian, how many bounty hunter's came after ya this week?" This surprised the young teen and turned around to see his best friend Li was back.

"Yo Li! Well did ya get that idol thingy or what?!" Sebastian asked, more interested in Li's stuff. "I got it. Sold it. And got payed, Sebastian...I finally have enough to pay for my acceptance fee into Beacon Academy!" Li exclaimed, grabbing hold of Sebastian's shoulder's.

"You know if you would have sold that to some actual buyer's instead of the museum's you would have had enough to get in along time ago." Sebastian told Li, as the artifact's Li usually got would pay alot more to a personal collector.

"You know that's not how I roll Steele. I'm just a little bummed out that your not gonna be around me when I get into Beacon seeing how you never went to any school's or even how your missing some of your mem-" Li started before his best friend cut him off.

"Hey! You just have a great time at Beacon man, you've earned it. I'll probably come by when you got day's off." Steele butting in, not wanting his best friend to feel bummed that he got into Beacon Academy without him. "Alright well im beat, and in the next few day's I gotta pack anyway's, night man." Li said as he entered his apartment.

"Ya you too man. And just cause you might be gone doesn't mean I wont have some exciting day's ahead, even If i'm not going to some fancy school." Sebastian replied back.

The two friend's entered their apartment's and headed off to bed, unaware of the future they would both have.

* * *

**Well guy's that the whole team, I'll be now taking a small break to get my other story back up and running. Alright guy's have a good day and peace!**


End file.
